


A Pink Hued World

by Athems



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blindfolded, Hallucinations, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Prompt #15, Prompt #24, Whumptober 2020, drugged, prompt #16, prompt #22, science gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: Ginro commits a crime (at least by Gen's standards) against the Science Kingdom mentalist. It's up to Senku to make things right, even when the victim is acting like a child.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949701
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104
Collections: SenGen, Whumptober 2020





	A Pink Hued World

**Author's Note:**

> Last story of my whumptober project. It's not as agnsty as it could have been, but it was the only thing my mind was able to produce at the time.  
> Enjoy.

Ginro wasn't happy with having to work extra now because of their time-limit to beat the Empire of Might. He thought things would get easier now that they had Gen on their side for real, but the only thing that accomplished was to make them work harder to defeat someone he didn't even know (but if he was worse than that Hyoga guy, he was already a little scared at the idea of having to eventually confront him; even Kohaku wasn't a match against that Tsukasa apparently).

It also didn't help matters that Gen was as eager to work as he was. How was Ginro supposed to slack off when the other modern boy had the same idea? It wasn't fair that he managed to convince Senku of letting him take a break way easier than the blond ever could.

That's why he wanted to play a prank on him, just as Gen had done to others since he first officially joined the Kingdom of Science.

The idea was simple enough: sneak into the lab, mix some of those weird looking liquids around and then pour the finished product in the boy's food when he wasn't looking. Ginro was sure it would make him green and he'll start puking around making him the laughingstock of the village. A nice revenge for the usually cool and suave Gen.

Sadly, things ever go according to plan when it came to science and anyone that wasn't Senku.

Asagiri ate his food without problem, just pausing for a moment at the strange flavor it had before continuing without a care. Ginro was perplexed at his plan failing right away, it seemed there was no reaction on the other as he ingested the food, it was as if he didn't put anything on it.

 _Oh, c'mon! Why didn't it work?!_ he thought irritated while watching the other helping Kaseki with his part of the project.

"There you are Ginro," a voice said behind the other. When the blond turned, he found both Kohaku and Kinro looking exasperated at him.

"Think you could slack off, did you?" the girl asked him with deadpan expression.

"What? N-no! I was just looking for something," Ginro tried to convince them.

"Sure, you were..." Kinro responded before the two warriors were dragging the blond away to his workstation, all the way hearing complains from him.

* * *

Gen decided to take a small break after he finished helping Kaseki. He figured he deserved it for doing such great work the whole day and knew that Senku was busy and wouldn't notice if he wasn't around for a few hours.

So, he went to the woods to take a small nap under the shade of a tree, making sure to keep away from where he knew Homura was spying on them.

After a few minutes of resting against the bark of a tree Gen started to feel weird. He waited to see if it was his senses telling him that he was being watched, but the sensation was different from that.

He opened his eyes to check what was wrong, only to blink in confusion at how weird the sky and the snow-covered land looked. It's pink... He got up, stumbling a little when the landscape swam before his vision.

Had he somehow entered a different dimension? A place where there was a weird haze in the air that made the snow look pink, the sun purple, and the trees reddish?

Gen walked a little to touch one of the trees around him, jumping in surprise when the thing seemed to become alive with a sinister face craved on its bark. The rest of the trees started to show faces as well, just as scary as the first one, even some of their branches were moving as if to catch him.

Asagiri turned around and started to sprint back to the village, the trees he passed on his way scaring him more and more, until finally he arrived at the clearing where Chrome's shed was; alongside many scary looking monsters that were staring right at him with bright red eyes.

He stood unmoving, trying to understand what was happening but for once his mind wasn't cooperating.

One of the monsters, one shorter than him with wild hair that reminded him of a lion's mane, started to approach him, extending a long arm with just as long nails that scared him to his very bones.

He left out a scream, telling the creature to stay back before falling to his rear in the snow. That seemed to be a mistake; before he knew it many of the ugly monsters were turning completely to him and starting to approach his fallen form, leaving the mentalist shaking with fear and screaming at them to leave him alone.

* * *

Senku was explaining some experiment to Chrome before Suika burst into the lab in a hurry.

"Senku! You need to come! It's Gen!" The little girl urged with a worried voice.

"Huh? What happened to him?" asked Chrome in concern.

"There's something weird with him! He just keeps screaming and pushing everyone away!"

Senku frowned in confusion, deciding to just see for himself what was wrong with their mentalist. _It better not be another prank of his,_ he grumbled to himself before starting to follow the young detective to the scene at the front of the woods.

What he saw was something unexpected, to say the least: Asagiri was backing away little by little towards the trees while on the ground, screaming in what he could recognize as real terror at anyone that attempted to get close to him (mainly Kohaku).

He rushed towards the commotion, telling everyone to stop trying to approach their companion before offering a hand at said person. He wasn't expecting the scared expression to look at him in even more terror, arm raising to shield the boy's face from a threat that Ishigami couldn't see.

"P-please! Don't hurt me!" Gen stuttered, clutching his eyes in anticipation of some kind of attack.

"Gen, it's me," Senku said in a soft voice as to not spook the other even more.

"Senku-chan!" Asagiri exclaimed, opening his eyes only to see the same mean-looking monsters with the weird hairdo that had approached him. "No, y-you're not him! You're a monster!" he denied closing his eyes in fear again.

"Idiot, you know my voice quite well by now," the scientist refuted him. He figured whatever was wrong with the other modern boy had to do with his eyes. "Just listen to my voice, no need to look at me," he gently encouraged him.

Gen was still doubtful but decided to heed the other's instructions and concentrate on the sound of his voice. It really sounded like Senku, even if he didn't look like the genius boy Asagiri liked so much.

Ishigami saw the change in the other's posture, glad to have a positive reaction to the problem. "Good. Now I'm gonna help you stand and take you to the observatory," he explained with the same soft voice, getting a halting nod in return. At least they were starting to make progress.

* * *

It took a while to help Gen climb the ladder to the observatory with his eyes closed the whole time, the boy's fear of what he might see if he were to look was too strong. Senku managed to calm him enough to suggest putting a blindfold on Asagiri's eyes to help keep him from opening them and starting to panic again.

Now the two of them were sat on the floor of the observatory while the mentalist told what had happened.

"-then when I stumbled at the clearing of the science shed, I could only see ugly and weird monsters looking directly at me with bright, glowing red eyes." He finished articulating the story to his only audience.

Senku gave a hum at the end, his brain starting to come with many theories as to what had happened, before concluding. "It sounds like you were drugged."

"What?!" Gen exclaimed with surprise and disbelief. "But who could have done that?! Homura hasn't been near us since she started spying on us!"

"Maybe it wasn't with real malicious intent," the other mumbled, remembering there was a beaker missing from the lab and some chemicals seemed to have been used in something.

"So what?! It was an experiment gone wrong?!"

"Calm down." Senku put his hand in the other's head, applying pressure to make sure he would spring to his feet and start pacing. "I'm sure the effects are not permanent. So, you just have to take it easy until we are sure the hallucinations have stopped."

"You expect me to just stay here on the observatory all day doing nothing?" the mentalist whined. Even for Gen that was too boring, not being able to talk to someone or go on a walk or go spy on the villagers to later make fun of them.

Senku got up from the floor, ready to return to work, but before he could take a step towards the ladder Asagiri rushed to grab some part of him to stop him, ending up hugging his leg while still on floor.

"C'mon mentalist. Let go," Ishigami said irritated. He tried to walk with the extra weight only managing to drag the other on the floor.

"Nnnnooo, Senku-channn! Don't leave me alone!" Gen kept on whining, while trying his best to not let go of the leg. "I'm crippled, you can't just leave me without supervision!"

The scientist gave a sigh, "I guess you do have a point in that."

"Really?" The mentalist let go of the leg happy to hear his pathetic excuse had worked on the other. He had said it as a last resort to try to guilt the other to staying with him until he could see again.

Senku, taking advantage of the other's happiness, rushed to the ladder to start descending it. "Don't worry, I'll send Suika and Ginro to keep you company," he said in a rush before running from the place.

"Nnnooo, Senku-channn! I wanted you to keep me company!" Gen tried to hear if the other was returning but after a few minutes of no sound he gave a sigh of disappointment.

* * *

"Gen, are you awake?" Suika asked the boy, watching him lying on his back with a sulking expression. She and Ginro had just arrived to keep an eye on him on Senku's orders, not knowing exactly what had happened to him.

Gen turned his head towards the voice, lifting his arm for a simple wave at the newcomers before returning to his previous position.

The other two got into the observatory, sitting comfortably at the side of the other.

"Senku didn't explain to us what happened to you," Ginro commented, Asagiri's attitude making him uncomfortable.

"I was drugged," Gen explained with scowl.

"What is that?" the girl asked with a tilt of her head, having never heard that word before.

The mentalist gave a sigh before answering, "It's when you inhale, ingest or drink something that makes your mind go weird. Your senses go crazy and you can't differentiate what's real and what's not."

"So, you took something you shouldn't have?" the blond boy asked with confusion.

"No! Someone messed with my drink or food before I took it!"

It took a moment for Ginro to realized that he was the person that had drugged Gen; his 'failed' prank having been forgotten after he had to go back to work. The color of his face drained little by little the more he heard Asagiri complain about the situation, praying for every god that the boy wouldn't kill him when he found out.

"So, you think someone from the village did this to you?" Suika asked in surprise.

"Of course. You guys wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

"What, us?!" Ginro exclaimed with a high-pitched voiced. "Pfft, of course not! This is news for us!"

If the blond thought a blindfolded mentalist wouldn't be able to detect a lie, he had another thing coming.

"Mmm, you sound a little nervous there Ginro-chan. You feel okay?"

"Y-yeah, everything's fine! Nothing to worry about!"

"Okay then~" Gen turned his head to the ceiling, apparently contemplating something. "Maybe this whole incident was all a big misunderstanding, like a prank gone wrong-"

"Yeah! I'm sure it was an accident, the guy probably thought something funny would happen! Hahaha," the blond kept laughing, his nerves at being discovered starting to disappear.

 _Yeah, keep digging your own grave Ginro..._ Gen thought while laughing along with the other, leaving Suika wondering what was going on.

"So, I wonder if it was a prank in the end or some kind of experiment," Asagiri speculated, waiting to see if the other would fall in his trap.

"Pfft, it was a prank alright. I don't know anything about experi-" he stopped, realizing his mistake too late.

"I knew it! It was you!" The mentalist threw himself at the blond, starting to wrestle him on the ground.

"Suika! Help!" Ginro pleaded with the girl while trying to get the other off him. "Nooo, don't leave me!" he shouted in desperation when she turned around and left the observatory without a word.

A few minutes passed, the two boys still wrestling on the floor, shouting at each other:

"It was an accident, I swear!"

"The hell it was!"

When suddenly, two figures arrived at the place. Gen's coat collar was grabbed from behind, lifting him from the other, before a voice said in command, "Enough."

"Senku!" Ginro exclaimed relieved at being saved.

"But Senku-chan! He's guilty of what happened!" Asagiri tried to escape the hold, only to then feel two arms wrap around his middle, helping to calm him down some.

"Suika, get Ginro out of here. Tell Kohaku what happened, I'm sure she'll think of a suitable punishment for him," Ishigami ordered, hearing the blond complain along the way about the horrible things the older girl would probably make him do.

"But Senku-chan, I had a right to beat him!" Gen complained, no longer bothering to fight the other's hold.

"I know, but I'm sure Kohaku can make him pay more severely," the scientist explained before lowering himself to the ground with the mentalist still in his arms.

After he made sure the boy wouldn't go try to hunt the culprit with the blindfold still on, he let go, taking a small vial from his pocket.

"Now, I need you to drink this-" Ishigami started to say before being interrupted by the other.

"I won't drink anything if I can't tell what it is!" Gen turned away with a pout on his face.

"Not even if it's from me?" Senku challenged, not getting a response. He gave a sigh, putting his other hand on the boy's head to pat him a little. "Relax. I told you I needed to get back to work just so I could find a cure for your problem faster." He figured Gen was hurt to have been left alone while in this situation without much of an explanation.

Asagiri wasn't going to admit it, but the petting was making him feel better; that and the fact that the scientist had gone ahead and made him an antidote instead of letting the effects pass, however long that may take.

"Will it really work?" he asked in an unsure voice.

"Only one way to find out," the other answered. Giving a smile, he handed the vial to the other. "Even if it doesn't, I'll keep trying to find a cure."

Asagiri gave a smile; trusting the other completely after everything they have gone through, he lifted the vial to his lips, drinking the whole thing. "Blahg, it takes horrible!"

"Well, I wasn't going to make it taste nice just to please you." Senku took the vial, leaving it to the side. "Do you feel any different?"

"Aside from the fact that I want to puke from how awful that thing tasted? No, I don't feel any different."

"Mmm, maybe we need to test if it worked."

"And how are you going to-" Gen stopped mid-sentence when he felt the other touch the blindfold. His hands immediately went to grab the other's, stopping them from continuing. "Wait, wait! Isn't it a little too soon to take it off?"

"We need to see if it worked, and the best way to do that is for you to try and use your eyes," Ishigami reasoned, not making an effort to try and take the blindfold off the other. He knew he was apprehensive after the things he saw but being scared didn't help them much. "It'll be okay. You know I won't hurt you, so there's no need to feel afraid."

"Who says I'm afraid?" The mentalist immediately went on the defensive, gulping a little before letting go of the other's hands to allow him to continue.

Right after Senku took the blindfold off Gen closed his eyes in fear of what he might see. The scientist gave a sigh before taking his hands and rubbing small circles on the back to sooth him a little.

"It's okay Gen, open your eyes," Senku coaxed him softly.

The other took a deep breath, opening his eyes little by little. He first looked at their hands, noticing the lack of pink around everywhere, then he looked a little higher until he was face to face with Senku, realizing that there were no ugly features on the boy and no scary looking red eyes starting at him, but rather the warm ones he has come to like so much.

His eyes started to water before he threw his arms at the other in happiness and relief. "I can see normally again! Thank you so much, Senku-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah," the scientist patted his back with a smile.

They kept hugging for a while, not caring about how much time passed. When they let go of each other, Gen stared intently at Senku's face, making him feel a little awkward.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"I just want to commit your face to memory, in case something like this ever happens again."

"Idiot," Senku gave a chuckle, putting his hand on the other's head again (it was starting to become a habit to him). "Even if it happens again, I'm sure you already memorized my voice."

Gen laughed as well. "I guess that's true." He then hugged the other again, "But you still own me for leaving me alone without explaining."

"Fine, fine." Senku hugged him back, getting comfortable in the floor of the observatory, watching the stars start to appear after the weird day they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I know the tittle is lame so if you have a better suggestion please share it. Hope you liked it anyways.  
> Reviews, complains, suggestions, or even hellos are always welcomed.


End file.
